


Desperation

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian gets all worked up watching Steve on stage, and returns the favour, getting him all worked up with little touches and looks... then reaps the benefit as soon as they're off stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elebridith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebridith/gifts).



"Do you have any idea how fuckin' hot watchin' you play makes me?" Christian followed Steve into the stall, locking the door behind him before crowding Steve up against the far wall. 

Steve smirked and looped his arms around Christian's neck, kissing him, "I got a good feeling." He slid one hand down to cup Christian through his jeans; Christian hissed and bucked into the touch. 

"So what you gonna do about it?" Christian pressed forward, one hand to the wall either side of Steve's head as he kissed him again.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do anything about it?" Steve chuckled against Christian's lips, even as his fingers fumbled with the fly on his jeans, popping it open and tugging his zip down. He sucked Christian's lower lip into his mouth, his other hand gripping the back of his neck as he pulled him into another kiss. 

Christian groaned, hands pulling on Steve's hair. He rolled his hips up, mouthing along Steve's jaw, nipping at his chin. "Maybe the fact your hand's inside my jeans makes me think it... fuck Steve..." 

"Maybe I like seeing you all worked up? Maybe I like knowing you're all hot for me? Maybe I just wanna keep you that way?" Steve spat into his hand, then curled his fingers around Christian's cock, pumping him hard and kissing him to swallow his cries.

"That so?" Christian nipped at Steve's lips, licking and kissing even as he slid one hand down Steve's chest, running along his waistband. He rocked his hips forward, pressing into Steve's hand, panting and shuddering when Steve teased over the head of his cock. “Fuck... Pretty sure that wouldn't be right. Gettin' a guy all worked up like that then leavin' him hangin'. Shit like that ain't nice."

"When did I ever say I was nice?" Steve huffed out a laugh, fingers dancing along Christian's balls, stroking them softly. He trailed his nails across the surface, and up the underside of Christian's cock, make him whine and buck, hands grabbing at Steve's shoulders. Smirking, Steve captured Christian's lips again, kissing him softly, contrasting with the grip and steady pace of his hand on Christian's cock.

"You may not be very nice," Christian agreed, licking his lips, his eyes darkening with need. "But fuck me, you're good." 

"That what you want? You want me to fuck you?" Steve's hand slowed down, his grip tightening and his fingers rubbing along the underside of the head of Christian's cock. Christian tensed against him, then trembled and gasped, his eyes sliding closed and his mouth falling open. Steve repeated the move, stroking along where the head met the shaft, feeling pre-come on his palm. "Right here in this bathroom stall, you want me to spin you around, press you up against this wall and fuck you?" 

A needy noise escaped Christian, followed by a grunt as he found himself spun around and slammed up against the tile wall. A heartbeat later, he felt his jeans and boxers tugged down around his thighs, his bare ass exposed, before Steve pressed up against him, erection against his ass and fingers around his cock. 

"This what you want?" Steve asked, dipping his head to bite at Christian's neck, rubbing against him as he started stroking his cock again. 

"Yes," Christian hissed, fingers scrabbling against the wall, his head falling back as he rocked against Steve. "Feels like I ain't the only... St... please... fuck me. Need you darlin. Fuck what you do to me. Please!" Christian's voice broke on the plea, Steve's fingers stroking along to press into his ass. He exhaled slowly, bucking back, panting as two fingers slid into him. "Steve..."

"Yeah, you ain't the only one," Steve growled, spitting on his fingers before sliding them back into Christian's ass, adding a third, stretching him open. "Getting me all worked up like this, getting me all hot on stage. Grabbing and kissing and... fuck, Kane. Gonna fuck your ass hard." 

"Do it," Christian groaned, rolling his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Steve's fingers. "Fuck me."

Steve shuddered, pumped his fingers in and out a couple of times then pulled them free, chuckling at the whine that came from Christian. "Something you want?" He panted, biting down on Christian's ear. He shifted his grip, fingers digging into Christian's hip as he guided his cock into Christian's ass. 

"You. Your cock in my ass and your hand on my cock." Christian thrust back, forcing Steve deeper in him. "Ain't gonna break. Wanna feel you. Need you, darlin'. Please, Steve. Fuck me." 

"Fuck," Steve groaned, his head falling forwards against Christian's shoulder. "Yeah." He mouthed at Christian's skin through his t-shirt, one hand curving around Christian's hip. "Fuck you so fucking hard," he promised, pulling out, then pushing back in, changing angle until Christian was groaning and rocking back. "Like that. Yeah. Fuck, Chris, want you." 

"You got me, so take me, darlin'" Christian panted, rocking back as Steve thrust forward, whining in the back of his throat when Steve's hand found his cock again. "Fuck Steve... need to... you... fuck..." He trailed off into a wordless cry, bucking back and forth, Steve hot and heavy against and inside him, pleasure spiralling through him until he came. His fingers scrabbled against the tiles, knees locked to keep himself upright. He was panting Steve's name; Steve mouthing at his neck and shoulder, teeth scraping as Steve came, growling and biting down, fingers tightening to bruise. 

"Fuck, Chris."

"Yeah, I think you just did," Christian chuckled breathlessly. He rolled his hips back making Steve whine and pull away, over-sensitive. "Steve..." Wriggling around, Christian backed up against the wall, arms looped around Steve's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him. "Really fuckin' love watchin' you on stage."

Steve snorted with laughed. "Yeah, got that and me too. We should..." he waved his hand at the door, "before anyone..."

Christian groaned but nodded. He reached for the toilet roll, freezing at the sound of banging on the bathroom door. He held his breath, biting his lower lip then exhaling and sagging at the familiar voice. 

"I'm pregnant," Danneel shouted through the door, "and I really need to pee so if you're not out in the next five minutes, I'm coming in regardless, you hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear you," Steve called back, cheeks flushing at Danneel's laughter. He met Christian's eyes and they both started to laugh, lips still pressed against each others. "We should definitely..."

"Can't leave the lady desperate," Christian agreed, wiping Steve's cock clean with tissue before tucking him back in his jeans. He groaned and wiped his own cock, cleaning as much come from his thighs as he could. "Shower when we get back home," he groused. 

"Sounds good to me," Steve murmured, wrapping one arm around Christian's waist and kissing his throat. "I'll scrub your back."

"Ain't all you'll do," Christian smirked, unlatching the stall door and stepping away from Steve. He ran a cold tap, splashing his face and running his fingers through his hair before pulling Steve close and kissing him one last time before walking out the bathroom door, adjusting his jeans. 

~El Fin~


End file.
